comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Future Earth-41613
Future Earth-41613 is a future version of Earth-41613, being that reality if events had gone unchanged, leading to the creation of machines that have destroyed almost all life in the universe. The Netherrealm's History The Arch Sorcerer Originally a Netherrealm Demon, Quan Chi evolved into one of the most powerful sorcerers of the realm. The Fallen Deciding to rebel against his siblings, the elder god Shinnok was beaten and imprisoned in the Netherrealm, twisting the realm with his very pressence. He plans to break free one of these days. The Queen Bee D'Vorah is a Kytinn woman who serves Shinnok loyaly by being a spy in Outworld. Outworld's History The Cutthroat Kano is the leader of the Black Dragon, an international crime organization originating on Earth. But he has been hired by Outworld into one of it's most dangerous enforcers. The Last Zaterran Reptile is the last Zaterran in existance that serves Outworld as a spy. He serves the Emperor in hopes of having his species restored. The Daughter of Shao Kahn Mileena is a clone of the Edenian Princess Kitana spliced with Tarkatan blood, intended to be the true daughter of Shao Kahn. After his death, she succeeded him as Kahn. Son of Argus Rain is the son of Argus, the patron god of Edenia. When Edenia was conquered by Outworld, Rain lost his heritage and became a resistance fighter. But when his arrogance denied him leadership, he betrayed the resistance to Shao Kahn to be accepted as a leader. The Traitor Tanya is the daughter of the Edenian ambassador, she was given the choice of serving Shao Kahn when he invaded Edenia, or die. She chose to serve him to survive, and slowly she became a cunning woman who'd serve whatever side that would allow her to live longer. The Earth Element Tremor has the power of an Earth Elemental, able to create Earthquakes and shape the very earth around him. He serves Kano and the Black Dragon loyally. The Mercenary Erron Black is a mysterious human with a fascination of revolvers that serves Outworld warlords as a mercenary. Due to spending years in Outworld, he is no longer fond of the Earth. The Symbiotes Ferra & Torr are members of a mysterious species that bonds the young to the adults until they come of age to have young bonded to them. They were found in the wasteland and quickly became violent enforcers. The Blood God Kotal Kahn is an Osh-Tekk man who was born Koa'tal. After his world was conquered by Shao Kahn, Kotal's father K'etz died in the rebellion. Now he serves Outworld to honor his father, even if it means fighting the emperor as an upstart. The Well of Souls Ermac is a construct created by Shang Tsung who is composed of thousands of souls. He is a powerful psychic who is trying to find his place in the world. Earth's History The Warrior of the Gods, the Actor Long ago, there was a cult on the Earth that would breed warriors for the gods. The last surviving descendant of that clan is Johnny Cage, an action movie actor and stunt man whose abilities were accused of being special effects. The God of Thunder Long ago, a being of pure energy was chosen by the mythical elder gods to become the defending god of the Earth. He was named Raiden, the god of Thunder. Special Forces Sonya Blade grew up idolizing her father. After he disappearred on a mission, she decided to follow in his footsteps, becoming a soldier. Recently, she has been promoted to Special Forces. After the rise of the machines, she has become the General of the Special Forces. The God of Wind Feeling like he'd one day need a successor, Raiden beseiged the Elder Gods in aiding him in creating a brother for him. With a great gust of wind, Fujin was created. The Free Spirit During his journey to stop the villainous Shinnok, the legendary warrior Bi-Han fought against Sareena, a servant of Quan-Chi. But for mysterious reasons, he spared her from death, thus inspiring her to become a hero. The Drunk Teacher Bo' Rai Cho is a martial arts teacher and an expert on the drunken style who resided in Outworld until he decided to emigrate to the Earth. The Blind Samurai For years the swordsman Kenshi traveled the world in search of worthy opponents. When a mysterious elderly man named Song offered to show him the location of Sento, an ancient sword worthy of his abilities, Kenshi succumbed to pride. He followed Song to a tomb wherein lay the Well of Souls. When Kenshi retrieved the sword, spirits of ancient warriors spewed forth, blinding him. Song then revealed himself to be Shang Tsung. He consumed the souls, leaving Kenshi in the dark labyrinth to die. But Sento called to Kenshi. It led him out of the tomb and revealed his lost heritage as a descendant of the warriors who had been buried there. Kenshi vowed to slay Shang Tsung and free the souls of his ancestors. The Capsule Corporation's Daughter Bulma Briefs, the daughter of the scientist that founded the Capsule Corporation, one day found a dragon ball in her basement and with it had managed to create a dragon radar, allowing her to begin a wild adventure. The Time Traveler Trunks Briefs is the son of Bulma Briefs and the saiyan prince vegeta. Since his father was one of the first to be killed in the attack, he grew up wanting to know his father, and a strong desire to be strong like him. When his mother invented a time machine to go back in time, he didn't hesitate to use it. The Vengeance and the Night When he was just a boy, Bruce Wayne witnessed his parents Thomas and Martha Wayne be murdered in an alleyway by Joe Chill, who was trying to rob from the rich family. Growing up with his innocence lost, Bruce decides to lead a crusade on crime and becomes the Batman. However, when old age got the better of him, a government project called Batman Beyond was launched, creating a biological son for him: a teenager named Terry McGinnis, who was inspired by the death of his father Warren to become the new Batman. The Emerald Knight of Tomorrow Kai-Ro is a young child raised in a buddhist temple in the Himalayas. He was eventually chosen by the Green Lantern Power Ring to become the newest Green Lantern. The Dragon Orphaned at a very young age, Liu Kang was raised by Shaolin monks, who taught him the way of the spiritual warrior. They soon recognized his potential as a contender for the Mortal Kombat tournament and rigorously trained him for this task. Raiden, too, understood that Liu Kang was Earthrealm's best hope for freedom and introduced him to Master Bo' Rai Cho to further his development. Once fully trained, Liu Kang bested all challengers and earned the high honor of representing the Shaolin in the Mortal Kombat tournament. He and Raiden then embarked on their fateful journey to Shang Tsung's island to compete in this pivotal kontest. Vengeance After a battle with the warrior Bi-Han, Hanzo Hazashi was killed and resurrected by Quan Chi as a specter of the Netherrealm called Scorpion. However, Scorpion's attachment to the Shirai Ryu clan has allowed him to serve Earth again. The Brother's Legacy Kuai Liang and his older brother, Bi-Han, served the Lin Kuei assasin clan faithfully until the first Mortal Kombat tournament. There Bi-Han, codename Sub-Zero, was killed by the demon Scorpion. Kuai Liang assumed the Sub-Zero name and went to Outworld to find his brother's killer. Meanwhile, the leadership of the Lin Kuei embarked on the Cyber Initiative, converting its members to cybernetic ninjas to increase their efficiency and remove their human imperfections. Kuai Liang was captured and converted. Eventually, Raiden and the defenders of Earthrealm restored his soul, and he joined their cause. He was later killed in the Outworld invasion, his soul claimed by the Netherrealm sorcerer Quan Chi. Sub-Zero served the demon realm during its subsequent war with Earthrealm. Returned to humanity by Raiden in the aftermath, Sub-Zero rebuilt the Lin Kuei--this time as a benevolent organization dedicated to the protection of Earthrealm. The Commander Jackson "Jax" Briggs is a special forces officer who is Sonya Blade's superior officer. During the Outworld invasion, he battled Ermac, which costed him his arms. He has returned to field duty with new mechanical arms. The Princess Kitana is the princess of Edenia who was just a baby when it was invaded by Shao Kahn 10,000 years ago. Growing up as his stepdaughter, she believed Shao Kahn was her father. She served as his assassin for millenia before she met Liu Kang and started to wonder if her life should be different. After learning the truth, she betrayed Outworld and became a hero of Earth. The Descendant Kung Lao's ancestor was defeated by Goro 500 years ago in the pivotal match that saw Shang Tsung attain control of the Mortal Kombat tournament. To him this contest is about more than Earthrealm's freedom. His life's goal has been to slay Goro and win the tournament, thus restoring his family's honor. After being defeated by Liu Kang in a qualifying bout, he disguised himself as one of Shang Tsung's guards to gain admittance. Kung Lao believes he is ready for the challenge. The time to avenge his ancestor is at hand. The Last Son of Krypton Born on Kal-El on the planet Krypton to Jor-El and his wife Lara, Kal was just a baby when his fathe sent him on a ship to Earth as Krypton was dying. Kal was found by farmer Jonathan Kent and his wife Martha, who raised him as their son Clark. Clark grew up with inhuman powers, granted to him by the yellow sun. When he came of age, Clark had moved to the city of Metropolis, and became the hero known as Superman. The Fastest Man Alive Barry Allen's mother was murdered by the Reverse-Flash and his father framed for the crime. Growing up to be a Crime Scene Investigator, he was struck by a lightning bolt powered by the Speed Force, an enigmatic force of nature. Now having super speed, he has become the Flash. The Fastest Girl Alive Danica Williams is a student of Barry Allen who was given similar powers to become his successor, becoming the newest Kid Flash. Characters Earth *''Aquagirl'' *''Micron'' *''Warhawk'' *''Big Barda'' *Frost *Cassie Cage *Jacqui Briggs *Kung Jin *Takeda *Gohan Machines *Triborg *''17'' *''18'' *''Cell'' *''Brainiac'' *Cyborg Superman Category:Realities Category:Created by Spencerdude95